Up 'N Atoms
Up 'N Atoms is a Candy Perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies. The perk allows the player to revive other players quicker than normal, or in Solo mode, allow a self-revive. The maximum amount of self-revives available to a player in Solo mode is 3. It is similar to Quick Revive from Treyarch's Zombies mode. Locations *'Zombies in Spaceland' - Found in the starting area, to the left of the Main Gate to the park, behind the Hailstorm purchase. *'Rave in the Redwoods' - On the front porch of the Bear Lodge, to the right of the Two Headed Axe. * Shaolin Shuffle - Located in the spawn subway, on the side of the platform that has the Banshee. * Attack of the Radioactive Thing - Found in the starting area, next to the Hailstorm purchase. * The Beast from Beyond - To the right of the Stallion .44 within the starting area. Appearance Up 'N Atoms appears as a small bright blue vending machine. Up 'N Atoms candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct bright blue figure that rises from the top of the machine every so often. There is also a tombstone on the machine that says "RIP". Upon the front of the machine is the text "Up 'N Atoms". The Up 'N Atoms insignia is seen prominently on the machine, as the "A" character of the name. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Up 'N Atoms Perk Machine Figure Down IW.png|Up 'N Atoms with the blue figure down. Up 'N Atoms Perk Image IW.png|Up 'N Atoms perk image. Up 'N Atoms Box Top IW.png|The top of the Up 'N Atoms box. Up 'N Atoms Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Up 'N Atoms box. Note the barcode and the ingredients list. Up 'N Atoms Eating 2 IW.png|Eating Up 'N Atoms. Up 'N Atoms Eating IW.png|Eating Up 'N Atoms. Trivia *It is possible for a player to obtain more than three Up 'N Atoms in Solo by using a weapon variant that contains the Gambler perk. *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *A box of Up 'N Atoms weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *The name of the perk refers to the phrase "Up and at 'em", a phrase meaning to rise and face the opposition. *The insignia behind the 'A' character in the name is an image used to commonly portray an atom. *Amongst the floor around the perk machine, there are empty boxes of Up 'N Atoms. **The boxes have text on them saying "Revive Faster" and "Extra Last Stand" as well as skulls inside the atom insignia. **Upon the back of the box there is a barcode and an ingredients list. The barcode number reads as 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). ***The ingredients are ****Tumeric ****Peppermint ****Corn Starch ****Aroma Therapy ****Whiskey ****Blue Wax ****Confectioners Glaze ****Sugar ****Artificial Color ****Something Borrowed ****Blue #40 ****Tartrazine ****Something Old/New ****Ex-Girlfriend Photos ****Angel Sweat ****Citric Acid ****Something Blue Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks